La raison
by Alexie666
Summary: désolé le titre est moche. La raison pourquoi Kuro a sauvé Fye autant de fois. KuroFye yaoi, quelques spoilers


Commentaires de l'auteur: Bonjour tout le monde! C'est seulement ma deuxième apparition sur ce site, mais cette fois la fic viens de mon cerveau à moi, donc ayez un peu de pitié, il se peut qu'elle ne soit pas super géniale. Elle se passe au japon en passant, après Seles. (fye n'a pas encore donné sa magie)

Quand Fye pense, son texte est toujours entre deux étoiles

Quand je parle c'est entre deux parenthèse ( )

Disclaimer: pourquoi je marque ce truc? (je crois qu'après 4000 fics tout le monde commence à savoir que Tsubasa ne nous appartiens pas)

bon et bien...Bonne lecture!

Les derniers événements avaient été très éprouvant pour nos compagnons: voir le triste passé de Fye dans sa totalité, combattre Ashura, Kurogane se sacrifiant pour sauver le mage...surtout qu'ils étaient encore choqué de la mort de Sakura. Mais maintenant, grâce au blond et à la princesse Tomoyo, ils étaient maintenant au Japon, le pays de notre fier ninja. Tout le monde s'étaient remis de leur blessure ou presque; Kurogane avait toujours un bras en moins et Fye...Fye était blessé comme mille guerriers samouraï agonisant, mais moralement. Il se sentait humilié, triste, il avait juste le goût (encore) de mourir. Mais surtout, il était très confus. Il se demandait pourquoi le brun lui avait sauvé la vie, mais pas juste récemment; toute les fois où est-ce qu'il l'avait sauvé. Pourquoi?

C'était l'après-midi, sous un joli début de coucher de soleil. Notre blond préféré méditait sous un cerisier repensant à tout ce qui c'était passé.( voir la liste ci-haut) Et puis, un peu plus tôt, il avait été voir le ninja pour voir comment il se portait, et avait gratifié celui-ci d'une magnifique gifle (ou coup de poing je sais pas trop) pour lui dire comment il le trouvait débile de l'avoir sauvé encore une fois. Après ça, il était partit presque en courant, sentant les larmes qu'il s'apprêtait à pleurer.

- soupir Pourquoi quand je pleure il faut toujours que ce soit devant LUI?, se dit Fye. On dirait qu'il a comme une sorte d'aura louche qui me force a enlever mon masque.. ou bien c'est autre chose qui vient de moi, un sentiment ou quelque chose du genre, que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer.

- Salut, tu vas mieux?

Heeeeeeein? C..Co..Comment il a fait pour me retrouver aussi vite? J'ai pris bien soin de m'installer dans un coin perdu de la cour du château où personne ne vas jamais, comme m'a conseillée Soma! (notre Kuro c'est un toutou professionnel, il retrace n'importe qui en 5 minute! XD)

- Heu... oui...oui... j..je je vais mieux, répondit le blond.

- Cesse de te cacher, j'ai vu parfaitement que tu étais sur le point de pleurer tout à l'heure. Je peux savoir pourquoi, si ça te dérange pas?

- Je...je ne sais pas moi-même...Depuis qu'on est arrivé, je ne sais plus quoi penser ni quoi faire, et c'est très désagréable, crois-moi.

- Ben... peut-être que moi je peux t'aider, proposa le brun en enlaçant le magicien. (à un bras ça se fait très mal, je trouve)

-Q..Qu'est-ce que tu fais?, dit Fye en rougissant.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai sauvé la vie autant de fois? C'est parce que je t'aime...

-...

- Jamais je ne supporterais de vivre sans toi à présent, tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux...( désolé Martelca, je t'emprunte cette phrase.. ne me tue pas!!)

- j...J'ai toujours pensé...que tu me sauvais la vie..seulement parce que j'étais un compagnon de voyage...et que ça briserais le cœur aux enfant si je mourrais..., dit le mage en pleurant. Quand tu m'as transformé en vampire, j'ai revu et imaginé toute les raisons possibles pour que tu me sauve la vie, mais je n'ai jamais pensé à celle-là...Je me sens tellement débile...

-Maintenant tu connais ma raison, alors me pardonneras-tu de ne pas t'avoir laissé mourir?

-N'importe quand...

Et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement sous le coucher de soleil le plus beau du monde.

Je trouve qu'elle fait conte de fée cliché, mais on s'en fout! Il y a du yaoi et c'est mimi tout plein!!

Pour me trucider parce que cette fic est mauvaise ou pour me félicité parce qu'elle est géniale, c'est le bouton bleu à gauche!


End file.
